Dr. T
Dr. T, previously known as Dr. Tokioka, is the scientist who resurrected Brandon Heat into the deadman Beyond the Grave and Mika Asagi's caretaker. Tokioka drives the armored truck that sustains Grave and carries all his equipment. History A young Tokioka worked in a laboratory owned by Millennion before it was attacked by Mad Dog Ladd, who killed all of Tokioka's colleagues before taking Tokioka himself hostage and the files with him. Five years later, Tokioka is later seen with other scientists, reluctantly displaying the results of necrolization to Blood War and Cannon Vulcan. He and the scientists with him watch grimly and in fear as War kills off his underlings, preparing them as the first samples for necrolization. The deaths of War and Vulcan do not change matters for Dr. Tokioka, who is taken under Millennion's wing but coerced to continuing his research by Harry. Three years after this, Tokioka would play a more prominent role in necrolizing Brandon Heat's corpse to the deadman Beyond the Grave, who would take down Harry McDowell's tyrannic rule. Having delivered Brandon's letter to Big Daddy through his older brother, Dr. Tokioka invites Big Daddy to his armored truck to see Brandon. The incident upsets Big Daddy enough to punch Dr. Tokioka, even knowing that it was Brandon who requested it. Thirteen years later, Tokioka is not only responsible for sustaining Grave and maintaining his weapons, but also in taking care of Mika Asagi and keeping her safe. Shortly after taking in Mika, Tokioka rejects his name out of guilt for his role in the science of necrolization, calling himself Dr. T instead. Game Synopsis Dr. T operates a secret laboratory instead of an armored truck in the game, and takes in Mika when she is more heavily injured. He also tells Grave of the results of his attacks on Millennion, with the people becoming more approving of his rebellion against the organization. Shortly after Grave kills Bob Poundmax, he undergoes a regular blood replacement to sustain his Deadman form. However, this gives an opening for Orgmen to break in, kidnap Mika, and kill Dr. T. In his dying breaths, Dr. T suggests that they go "somewhere far away" when the fight against Millennion is finished, referring to Grave as "Brandon". Anime Synopsis After Grave kills Bob Poundmax, and shortly after he defeats and injures Bunji Kugashira, Dr. T heals Grave from his injuries in the latter battle, grimly remarking that the substance that Bunji shot Grave with was highly effective and that the most he could repair Grave to was 70% of his original strength. Dr. T further advises Grave to take Mika to old friends who can keep her safe and lend Grave a car as he leads a frontal assault on Millennion. Dr. T is seen working on the anti-Superior bullets while he replaces Grave's blood. Later, during Grave's battle with Balladbird Lee, Tokioka triggers the lights in the abandoned subway station and tells Grave to save Mika and run to the subway car for protection. On the subway, Dr. T tells Grave that he has completed the anti-Superior bullets, but the group is attacked by Lee. Dr. T shields Mika when Lee attacks, using the opportunity to reload one of Grave's guns with the anti-Superior bullets. Grave finally defeats Lee with the anti-Superior bullets, but Dr. T sustains a mortal wound and uses the last of his energy to transfer his blood to containers to sustain Grave for an extra 10 days. Dr. T dies from his wounds and Mika cries over his death. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character